Příběh
.: Pribeh >> Historie sveta Broken Hearts 4 kontinenty, 4 kralovstvi, 4 chramy, 4 sluzebnici, 1 osud - Prologue - Za davnych casu, kdy vladari zacali rozvijet sva uboha kralovstvi byla jeste Zeme neposkrvnena krvi a po svete panoval mir. V te dobe 4 vladci, 4 ruznych kralovstvi ( Severni, Jizni, Zapadni a Vychodni ) jiz davno zapomneli na stare proroctvi a legendy, jenz se tocili kolem jejich zemi. Kazdy z vladaru chtel chtel ostatnim ukazat, jak vzkvetaji jeho mesta a prosperuje jeho zeme a kdyz techto cilu kazdy dosahl na nejakou dobu byl klid. Znudeni vladari zacali bliz zkoumat pamatky, jenz jim zanechali jejich predkove, aniz by si uvedomovali jaky rozkvet nebo zhoubu tyto prastare monumenty v podobe ctyr chramu znamenaji pro jejich kralovstvi. - 1. Pad Mel-Abahu - Jako prvni pronikl do studenych chodeb jednoho z techto chramu kral Nastra. Tento panovnik zapadniho kralovstvi nazvem Mel-Abah nemel nasledovnika, ba ani zenu. Jeho sobecke chovani mu pokazilo nekolikate manzelstvi i pres to, to byl v hloubi duse dobry clovek. Znudeny panovnik se hnal s jeho vernymi vojaky do hlubin chramu, snad hnan myslenkou, ze by se tam mohl skryvat nejaky zapomenuty poklad. I stalo se, ze Nastra nasel poklad, jenz mu zanechali predkove... k jeho zdeseni to byl vsak spici muz, jenz byl ponoren do vecneho spanku prastarou a zapomenutou kletbou. Nastra, netusic, ze to neni obycejny clovek, narusil barieru jenz ochranovala spiciho demona pred vlivem casu. Zeslably demon rozpoznal toho, kdo narusil onu barieru a zaprisahl Nastrovi sve sluzby. Nastra obdaren o demonickeho sluzebnika nedokazal kontrolovat svoje sobecke ambice a na jeho kralovstvi dopadla doba temna, ktera po case uspinila mesta krvi, plamenem, zapachem smrti a nekonecnou zkazou, kterou Nastra rozseval po sve vlastni zemi. Panovani Nastry nesedlo do oka mnoha jeho podrizenym a hrst tech, kterym duveroval utvorila za jeho zady jednotku k jeho svrzeni. I stalo se, ze v temnych a uzkych chodbach jeho hradu si na nej pocihali. Ti, kteri meli vrazit dyku kralovi do zad se drive, nez tak ucinili promenili v popel. Na panovnika stale dohlizel jeho mysticky sluzebnik Valefor, ktery dokazal zamaskovat svoji pritomnost tak, ze magii ucinil sve telo neviditelnym. Kdyz demon ochranil panovnika pred atentatniky, kral temer zbaveny zdraveho rozumu nechal zmasakrovat cast sve dustojnicke gardy. Tato udalost vyvolala v jeho vlastnich radach ohromnou rebelii, demon ochranoval panovnika a nespocet vojaku, sluzebnictva a celedinu umiral v jeho rukou. Velafor si nevsiml, ze jeho boj je jiz zbytecny a snazil se ochranit panovnika, ktery jiz bezvladne lezel za nim. Kdyz si demon vsiml, pote co rozsapal dalsi vojaky, toho ze jeho pan jiz nedycha, stejne jako jeho panovnik, nedokazal udrzet jeho hnev na uzde a seslal na cele mesto i kralovsky palac masivni ohnivou vlnu, ktera pohltila vse horlave i zive. Velafor, ktery se vznasel vysoko nad horicim mestem se omluvil Nastrovi, ze jej neochranil a vydal se zpet ke chramu, kde na sebe uvalil prastarou kletbu nekonecneho spanku. - 2. Ishbal - V te dobe se doslechl vladar severniho kralovstvi Ishbalu Theodor, o ohromnem pozaru, jenz uchvatil zapadni plane a rozkazal svym muzum, aby prozkoumali zapad a pomohli vsem, co prezili. Ishbalska armada vyhledala na zapade ty, jenz prezili a vladar jim poskytl domov vybudovanim nove vesnice za horskym prusmykem. Tato vesnice dostala nazev Xenotime. Theodorovy usi zaslechly zvesti o demonovi, jenz ukoncil existenci Mel-Abahu a vyslal znovu svuj oddil na zapad, tentokrat jiz za jinym ucelem. Kral Ishbalu se chtel ujistit, ze takova sila nepadne nikomu jinemu do rukou. Jeho vojska prohledala cely chram, ale nikde nenasla znamku toho, o cem se povidalo v Xenotime a v Ishbalu. Theodor si oddechl, veric, ze nikdo nebude disponovat takovou silou. V te dobe osadnici z vychodu zacali na ostrovech jizne pod Ishbalem stavet nove mesto nesouci nazev Korin, ktere padlo do oka Theodorovi. Rozhodl se proto pomoci s vystavbou mesta a ziskal tim prava na jeho spravu. Ishbal byl v teto dobe prohlasen za cisarstvi a lide k nemu smerovali jak z vychodu tak z jihu. Tato situace nebyla priznivou pro jizni Arcadii, jenz prichazela o dane. Arcadii kraloval mlady kral Goldar, ktery se snazil lid udrzet co nejvic pohromade, ale i presto davy smerovaly na sever, pryc z jeho zeme. Goldar oznacil hranice mezi Ishbalem a Arcadii a nechal strezit brehy sveho kralovstvi, aby jeho poddani neopousteli zemi. Ke strezeni brehu bylo potreba vic, nez par lodi a proto kral nechal postavit pevnost, ktera dostala nazev podle mesta, ktere lezelo nedaleko, Tsubata. To, ze Arcadia brani svemu lidu opoustet sve uzemi se nelibilo Theodorovi, ktery z toho mel zisky. Rozhodl se proto vyjednavat s Goldarem, aby nechal lidem svobodnou vuli. Goldar odmitl Theodorovo pozvani a naopak ho prizval k sobe. Theodor prijal a se svoji flotilou vyrazil k Arcadii, kde se melo uskutecnit jednani. Kdyz se ishbalska flotila blizila k Arcadii, rozpoznal jeden z vojaku stavbu chramu, jenz prokukovala skrze mlhu na druhe strane hor od Arcadie. Theodor opomel jednani a zatimco jeho vojaci brazdili stavbu druheho chramu, Goldar na nej cekal v trunim sale. Po dlouhem hledani nasel panovnik Ishbalu neco, v co prestaval verit. V tajne komnate chramu lezela mlada divka. Stejne jako Nastra i Theodor nevedomky porusil barieru, jenz ochranovala spiciho demona. Vydesena a slaba divka zaprisahla svoje sluzby Theodorovi. Kral Ishbalu neveric svym ocim a usim, jeji nabidku prijal. Zapomnel na krale Arcadie a hnal zpet svoji flotilu ke svemu hradu na sever i s novym sluzebnikem. Isabel bylo jeji jmeno. - 3. Fabulex - V te dobe se na vychode v kralovstvi Fabulex vyskytl jiny problem. Po zemi se rozsirila epidemie, ktera zasahla i kralovske mesto. Kral Dyne vydal ze sve hradni pokladnice tolik prostredku, kolik jen mohl, avsak epidemie, ktera vzesla z vody se nedala zastavit i pres vsechna prisna opatreni, ktere Dyne nakazal. Kral, jenz nechtel nechat svuj lid bez pomoci pozadal o pomoc Arcadii, ktera vsak sama prochazela financni krizi a odmitla zapojit se do jeho problemu. Dyne proto pozadal o pomoc Ishbal, ale Theodor zkoumajic svoji novou sluzebnici, se odmitl rovnez zapojit do problemu Fabulexu. Kam az kronika saha, i na vychode lezi jeden ze ctyr prastarych chramu. Kral Dyne dlouho listoval zaprasenym archivem a procital svazky, aby se dozvedel, jak epidemii zastavit. Bez uspechu. Zadny ze svitku neukazoval jak zastavit zhoubu, ktera se sirila ulicemi mest a vesnic. V jednom zaprasenem svitku vsak drimalo neco jineho, neco tak prastareho, ze uz to bylo vsemi zapomenuto. Kral vyhledal lokaaci podle vyctenych udaju a objevil stary chram. Dlouho prochazel krizem jeho studene a promocene chodby, az objevil to, co se vydal slepe najit. I jako kralove Nastra a Theodor pred nim i Dyne porusil barieru, jenz chranila demona pred vlivem casu a on procitl. Demon rozpoznal v krali Fabulexu toho, kdo potrebuje jeho moc a zaprisahl mu ji. Tear bylo jeho jmeno, a tak byl probuzen treti ze ctyr sluzebniku. Kudy prosel kral se svym novym sluzebnikem, tam se epidemie zastavila a po nejake dobe se zivot a ruch znovu obnovil. - 4. Isabel -Goldar nebyl nadseny z toho, ze kral Ishbalu sve lode obratil pred jeho prahem a tak se kral dozadoval jasne odpovedi, Theodorovi uz byl osud lidi ukradeny, od doby co ho snad zacarovala krasa mlade demonni sluzebnice se prestaval zajimat o svuj lid a travil veskery cas s ni. Povery o demonem posedlem krali opustili jeho komnaty a sirili se svetem, az se dostali i k jiznim hranicim. Pozde panovnik Arcadie prohledaval znovu ten samy chram. Goldar pozadoval vraceni Isabely do Arcadie pod pravem vlastnictvi, vsak to take bylo jeho uzemi, kde staly zaklady chramu. Vladar Ishbalu odmitl Goldarovi vstric, snad jen blazen by se vzdaval takove moci a krasy. Goldar, jehoz zeme ekonomicky stradala, rozzuren tim, jake bohatstvi mu bylo odcizeno vyhlasil valecny stav. Arcadijska vojska se rychle mobilizovala a v Tsubate probihala strategicka setkani. Theodor a ani nikdo z ishbalskych dustojniku netusil, ze mesto jizne od Ishbalu, Korin, je prave obsazovano arcadijskymi vojsky. Tato udalost, vsak nemohla dlouho zustat bez povsimnuti a zacla se na Theodoruv rozkaz mobilizovat i ishbalska armada. Obycejni lide se tak ocitli v nejistote, nejen o sve domovy, ale take o sve blizke. Goldar pozadoval jediny cil, navraceni Isabel do Arcadie. Theodor vsak o necem takovem ani nechtel slyset, rozhodl se, ze chce-li Goldar Isabel, bude ji mit. Vecer, kdy za jasne oblohy pudu osvicovaly hvezdy, tak bez varovani uderila prvni arcadijskou divizi smrst blesku, ktera vsak neprichazela z oblohy, ale tvorila se primo pred zraky vydesenych vojaku. Prchajici vojaci z prvni linie zacali trhat moralku i zbyle armade. Cast muzu ignorovala hlas sveho krale a prchala na jih k zakotvenym lodim. Dalsi cast nechapave svirala sve mece, tocic se kolem sveho panovnika. Goldarovi doslo, co se stalo a rozhodl se, ze zvoli zivot svuj i jeho muzu pred zkazou a rozkazal i zbytku, aby se stahl zpet k brehum. Kdyz arcadijska flotila opoustela ishbalske brehy, vitr lehce zesilil a ve vzduchu se objevili obrysy zeny, jenz se vznasela nad zemi. - Epilogue - Po svete se po vsech tech udalostech zacala sirit zprava, ze existuje ctvrty chram s poslednim sluzebnikem, jenz spi a ceka na to, az bude probuzen a bude moci slozit prisahu. Tyto povery na sebe nedaly dlouho cekat a zacaly se tvorit skupiny dobrodruhu, coz pozdeji dalo za vznik i "Cechu Hrdinu", ale to je uz jiny pribeh. Krome Goldara, ktery jako jediny nemel sveho sluzebnika hledalo ctvrty chram i mnoho dalsich lidi. Nikdo z nich vsak nebyl uspesny a mnozi se vraceli vycerpani z cesty. Nakonec se i kral Goldar vzdal patrani, pote co jeho vyprava zubozila ekonomiku Arcadie jeste vic. Roky plynuly a zadne ze tri kralovstvi nevedlo svoji zemi do valky. Theodor nebyl nakonec stastny, nebot Isabel neopetovala jeho city a tak zemrel sam bez dedice. S jeho smrti zmizela i jeho sluzebnice Isabel a vznikla povera, ze si ji cisar vzal s sebou do hrobu. V tu dobu i starim umiral panovnik Fabulexu, jemuz manzelka porodila zdraveho syna jmenem Kiske. Tear kralovi zaprisahl sve sluzby i jeho jedinemu synovi, a tak Dyne umiral s usmevem na tvari. Goldarovi tahlo na 40 a porad myslel na to, jak by demonni sluzebnik zvedl jeho zemi ekonomiku. Jeho vypravy do chramu, ve kterem Theodor nasel Isabel, vsak byly marne. Nikde po ni nebylo zadne stopy. Roky plynuly a lide zacali tyto udalosti zapominat. Kral Kiske se ozenil a jeho manzelka mu dala dva syny Kamuie a Darshe. V Ishbalu po vlade Theodora panoval cisar Eduard, kteremu zena dala syna Elrica. Lide za sto let zapomneli a ti, kteri ne, pretvorili udalost s demony na pouhe pohadky k zastraseni deti pred spanim a pad kralovstvi Mel-Abahu byl svrzen na obycejny pozar. Lide panuji svetu jiz dlouha staleti a mnoho veci zanikne, jine naopak vyjdou na povrch. Osud lidem vytvoril slozitou cestu a je jen na nich jak nalozi se svymi mesty a se svym svetem. Kategorie:Příběh